


A Arc Reborn

by blaiseingfire, Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Near Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiseingfire/pseuds/blaiseingfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: After a life changing event Jaune Arc received a second chance at life. How will Jaune cope with his new life and how he has to live it. Beta/cowritten with Blaiseingfire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well time for a new story as some of you know I've been working with Blaiseingfire on some projects and seeing as they have had such a positive reaction I thought why not try a new idea and ask him to co-wright it with me and here is the result if this as popular as you can expect monthly updates for this story.

Jonathan Arc opens the door and breathes in the familiar smell of his ancestral home. He looks around at the warm welcoming presence of the living room. From the wooden panelled walls to the wooden flooring with a carpet running up the centre of the hallway, and up the stairs that follow up the side of the grand hall way ending on floor that runs along a balcony. Then the stairs continue up the wall to another balcony until it reaches the third floor. The stairs and balcony have hand carved banisters and guardrails and the walls are lined with family photos and portraits. Jonathan lets out a sigh of relief as he walks into the centre of the grand hallway and drops his equipment. It's been three month since he was last here. He felt bad about that, it was only supposed to be a month long mission.

He's broken from his thoughts when he hears a cry "DADDY!" Looking up in the great hallway he sees little Jaune leaping off the third floor balcony. He quickly puts his arms out and catches Jaune as he falls down towards him. "Hi dad."

"Jaune." Jonathan smiles and pulled his son in for a hug, he missed him so much. "How many time have I told you not to do that? It's dangerous."

"A lot, but you lied," Jaune pouted as he pulled away from the hug.

Jonathan looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I know I promised I would be back in time for your fifth birthday last month, but there were just so many Grimm and your old man just couldn't leave the job half done." After a moment Jaune smiled and hugged him again to show that he still loved him. "Hey I have an idea, how about the two of u-"

"Jonathan!" Joanne shouted with joy as she rounded the corner to see her husband holding Jaune. She then quickly runs over and pulls her two favourite boys into a tight, loving hug. "It's so good to have you back."

Jonathan put Jaune down lifts his head and quickly captures his wife's lips in a kiss. "It's great to be back. But um, as I was just telling Jaune… since I was not back in time for his birthday I want to take him into the city and have some guy time, just the two of us.."

Jaune perks up at this. "You mean away from my sisters so I won't be dressed up in girl's clothes and having to have my hair done and where makeup?"

Jonathan cringes. "Ok that's a definite. We need to do some manly stuff today, and maybe have a talk with your sister," he muttered the last part.

"Yay!" Jaune threw his arms into the air in excitement and ran away to go get his shoes.

Joanne looks annoyed. "I'm not against you spending some quality time with our son, but you literally just got back, now you're going out again so soon?"

Jonathan smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, but I did break my promise to Jaune so I think a day out with his old man would make up for it. It's the least I can do for him." He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her. "Besides, the bedroom isn't going anywhere," he whispered.

Joanne gasps, playfully slaps him on the chest, and then looks away in embarrassment. A second later she turns back with a small blush and smile. "I'm keep your word on that."

"Daddy! I need help tying my shoes!" Jaune called from across the hall.

"Just don't get home too late." She kissed her husband on the cheek and smiled as he two went to go help his son.

Half an hour and a sick bag, later Jonathan is giving his son a piggyback ride off the airship. "Are you feeling better now?"

Little Jaune took his hand off of his mouth and gave his dad a thumbs up. "Better." Jonathan puts Jaune down and takes his hand as he leads him down the sidewalk.

"So where would you like to go first?"

Jaune jumps with excitement. "The toy store, and then Burgertown… please."

Jonathan chuckles "Ok, that's two places but that's fine."

A little bit later as they are walk down the sidewalk, Jonathan stops as a women with glasses and platinum blond hair step out of the book store they were about to pass his eyes widen and a huge smile appears on his face. "Glynda?"

The women in question turns around and smiles when she sees him. "Jonathan? Oh it's been so long, how have you been?" She then notices a little boy hiding behind him. "And who is this adorable little guy?" She knelt down and held her hand out

"Oh that's right, you've never met Jaune before."

"This is the little guy you've told me so much about? Aww he's so cute." Still knelt down at his level. "Hi come on no need to hide, I don't bite." She held her hand out to try and encourage him to come out from behind his dad.

Jaune looks up at his dad. "What's the matter Jaune? Go on, say hello," his father encouraged.

Jaune tightens his grip on his dad's leg. "Daddy who is the pretty lady? Is she an angel?" Jonathan and Glynda's eyes widen at his question.

"Is she a what?" Jonathan asked just to be sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"An angel." Jaune was no longer hiding behind his dad. "While you were away mommy told us a story about a brave warrior, and during his adventure he came across angels that helped him kill a giant monster. Mommy said angels are the most beautiful girls in the world. Is she one of them?"

The normally stoic and unflappable Glynda Goodwitch blushed brighter than she has ever before. Jonathan erupts into bellowing laughter. "Hahaha! Well I'll be never thought I would see the day, someone could stun you Glynda, especially my son."

She grabs Jaune and pulls him into a huge hug. "Oh my goodness, you are just the most sweetest, adorable thing ever."

Jaune is blushing like crazy. He was used to being fussed over like this by his sisters, but this has never happened before with a stranger. It felt nice. After a few moments she let him go and Jonathan crouches down to him. "So little guy shall we go to the toy store." Jaune nodes back excitedly. "We'll see you later Glynda, I promised to spend the day with my son."

As they turn to leave, Jaune holds his hand out. "Can you come too?" Jaune gave Glynda the most adorable smile she has ever seen. It made her heart melt in an instant.

Jonathan sighed. "Glynda probably has more important things to do."

"Aww, ok." Glynda saw a sad look form on Jaune's face and it almost broke her heart.

"No it's ok," she responded immediately. "In fact this is my off day. I don't mind coming along. We could catch up, it's been ages since we last chatted." Glynda reached out and took Jaune's hand. His mopey frown was instantly replaced with a happy smile as he drags her towards the toy shop with Jonathan following closer behind, chuckling at the site.

/

The three entered the toy store a few minutes later. The shelves are lined with all sorts of toys, from stuffed animals to action figures to construction sets and board games.

As Jaune walks round the large toy store looking at all manner of toys Jonathan turns to Glynda. "So how's things been?"

Glynda thinks for a moment. "Well... kind of boring actually. I miss the days where I used to help my classmates at beacon."

Jonathan raises an eyebrow "Really, what brought this on?"

Glynda smirks "Well, Ozpin got in contact with me. He's looking for new staff members since some have now retired. He remembered how I used to help fellow classmates and volunteer as a teaching assistant, so he asked if I wanted the job."

"You going to take him up on the offer?"

"I'm seriously thinking about it."

"You should take the offer," Johnathan encouraged. "Even though you were a first year at the time I doubt I would have passed finals without your studding help. I still can't believe you were advanced four year students at the time, you even made some of us fourth years look bad."

"Comes with being a child prodigy. It also helps I can tear Grimm apart with just a flick of my wrist."

"Yeah, I guess that does help too," Jonathan chuckled.

"Daddy," Jaune calls out and points at a figure high up on a shelf, "Can I have that one?"

Jonathan walks over and sees that Jaune is pointing to a figure of a fox faunus huntsmen who had twin crossbows on his wrists. He frowns when he sees there's lots of them on the shelf compared to the human huntsmen and they are also on discount. He can guess why, people still haven't really accepted faunus. Granted things have improved significantly in Vale, but there still was a way to go. "You sure you want this one?"

Jaune grins. "He's a faunus and I don't have a faunus huntsman figure. No one got me one on my birthday. I don't know why he looks awesome! I bet he can hear Grimm trying to sneak up on him really easily and be like bam bam bam bam bam," he throws his hands around in the air in front of him as if shooting a horde of Grimm with wrist mounted crossbows, "and shoot them dead with his crossbows!"

Jonathan smiles. ' _You can always trust Jaune to be so innocent and open minded._ ' "Tell you what, seeing as they're 75% off you can have three other fanus huntsmen as well seeing as that would cost the same as buying one of the other ones."

Jaune's eyes light up. "Wait, I can have four of the cool looking ones?" Yippie!" He jumped in joy and then looked over the self. "Can I have that one," he points to a female snake faunus in a Minstral style dress and has a staff, "and that one," he points to a wolf faunus dressed in a long black jacket that goes almost down to his ankles and is equipped with a sniper rifle and a katana, "and... that one." He points to a female bunny faunus that has wrist axes with interchangeable dust blades.

Jonathan smiles "Sure thing son." He picks up the other three off the shelf and heads over to the payment desk. On the way there, Jaune stops for a second and glances at the shelf with stuffed animals. He's about to follow his dad when Glynda stops him. "Do you want one?"

Jaune put up a weird look and points to himself. "I'm a man." The way he said it almost made Glynda chuckle. "I'm not interested in cute adorable teddy bears, like that one over there." He points to a lifelike one with black fluffy that's has brown patches around the eyes and ears. It's just over half as tall as Jaune.

Glynda grinned, all too familiar with the same game she played with her parents. "So if I buy you it you would not want it."

Jaune has a poor innocent look on his face. "No, I would take it, as it would be a gift and gifts should be treasured."

Glynda's grin grew. "Right, well I'll get you the teddy bear."

Jaune's face lights up but then he quickly hides the expression. "If you want to, that's ok."

They arrived at the counter as Jonathan is placing the four figures on the counter. The shop clerk raises an eye. "You sure you want these ones?"

Jonathan ignores the condescending tone of the shop clerk. "Yes my son wanted these ones." He gives the shop clerk an obviously fake smile.

Glynda places the teddy bear on the counter. "We will take this as well."

Jonathan sighed. "You don't have to get him anything."

Glynda smiles. "Well it was his birthday last month... besides he won't admit it but he really wanted it. He just thinks it's not manly to ask for a teddy bear, right Jaune?"

Jaune looks away and blushes in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Definitely takes after his mother," Jonathan chuckled.

After they pay for the items, Jonathan passed Jaune the bag. He hugs onto the bag as they walk to the shop exit. "Oh come here," Glynda giggled as she knelt down in front of Jaune and took the bag off him. Before he can complain she takes the teddy bear out of the bag and hands it back to him. "How about I just carry the toys for you whilst you hug the teddy you're so obviously wanting to hug." She says with a smile.

Jaune looks down a bit embarrassed but then takes the teddy bear and hugs it tightly with a smile. "Ok."

/

Jaune, Glynda, and Jonathan are sitting down at a table at the Burgertown diner. It's a typical sort of diner. Plastic seats, unhealthy food, a lot of noise, but a welcoming atmosphere. They sat over at table by the window. Glynda got a salad and chips, Jonathan got a steak burger, and Jaune got a happy meal which had a burger and chips with a drink of cola.

"So Jonathan how's the rest of the family been?" Glynda asked.

Jonathan smiles "Joanne's happy being a mother. The triplets are still being a nightmare and poor Jaune here is unfortunately not smart enough to avoid them when they decided to give him makeovers."

Jaune is not paying attention to the conversion as next to him, as he's having trouble deciding whether he wants to eat his happy meal or hug the new teddy bear.

"Jaune put the teddy down and eat you meal." Jaune just look at his dad with a sad expression

Glynda smiles. "You don't want to get him dirty do you Jaune?" He shakes his head, puts the teddy in the empty seat next to him, and begins to eat his food "See Jonathan he's an intelligent boy. He saw my point very quickly. I suspect he's just too kind to refuses his sisters demands."

Jonathan's scroll goes off. He smiles when he sees it's his wife and quickly answers the video call. "Hello dear. What's up?"

"How's the manly day going?" Jaune waves excitedly and his dad passes him the scroll

"Hi mommy! Look, dad got me a new action figures and we met his friend Glynda. She's pretty and nice and she bought me a teddy."

"Wait, Glynda? Oh I've not seen her in ages. How is she?"

"I'm doing fine," Glynda responded.

Joanne gasped. "Wait, she's with you?"

Jaune passes Glynda the scroll. "Hi Joanne, it's been awhile. How could you not tell me how adorable your son is?"

"I know he's just so adorable but you did not need to buy him a gift."

"Nonsense, a sweet boy like him... I was happy to."

Jonathan sniggers. "Especially after his chat up line."

"His what!?"

Jonathan took the scroll off Glynda. "Apparently our son thinks Glynda is an angel since she is so pretty. I've never seen Glynda blush like that before ,or ever for that matter." He looked away from the screen and started to laugh. "It was just like that." Jonathan spins the scroll around so his wife can see Glynda's red face.

Hysterical laughter can be heard coming from the scroll. "Oh I'm sorry Glynda but it's just too funny." The laughter continues for a few more moments. "Well, have a good day out. Oh and Glynda, stop by sometime. It's been far too long."

"I will. We really need to catch up."

Jonathan passes Jaune the scroll and he holds it close. "Bye mommy."

"Bye Jaune, mommy loves you." And with that the call ends

Before Jonathan can bring up the embarrassing experience again Glynda turns to Jaune "So Jaune what do you want to be when you grow up."

"I want to be a hero like daddy," he gleefully points to his dad.

"Awwww, he really looks up to you Jonathan." Jaune was becoming too much for Glynda, he was just too cute.

Jonathan flinches. "Jaune, you mother and I told you before told you before you can't be a huntsman. Your mother would be worried sick you, don't want to make mommy sad do you?"

Jaune frowned slightly. "No daddy, but all the stories you tell me sound so cool, like the Nevermorph you beat by taking its head off."

"That's a Nevermore." Jonathan corrected.

"Oh my, such stories sound terribly frightening. Don't they scare you?" She asked Jaune.

Jaune looks back at Glynda and shakes his head. "Nope. I love daddy's stories, it's why I want to grow up like him to be a hero and go on adventures."

"Well I think that's a fine dream." Glynda said with a soft smile.

"Oh please don't encourage him, it's not a life I want for my kids-" Jonathan's scroll began to ring, but it didn't have his normal ring tone. It had a ring tone signalling he was getting an emergency message from the Huntsmen Association. He quickly pulled his scroll out, and his eyebrows narrowed as he read the message. He then looked up at Jaune and Glynda. "Jaune stay here and don't leave the diner, Glynda I need your help with something important."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Glynda asked.

"What the matter daddy?" His son asked in curiosity.

"I got an emergency message from the Huntsmen Association," Jonathan explained as he stood up, "we need to move now." Glynda nodded and stood up. Jaune did as well but was forced back down by his father. "Jaune stay here."

"Awwwwww but I want to see daddy be a hero."

Jonathan had a very stern look. "Jaune, please do as you're told. Besides this is an emergency, huntsmen only."

"Yes dad," Jaune said disappointed. Jonathan and Glynda head for the diner's exit and start walking in a fast pace.

"Jonathan what is this about?" Glynda asked in a serious tone.

"Have you heard about Homau Dacam?" Jonathan asked as he drew his sword and shield, glad that he forgot to leave it at home. Glynda quietly gasped and took out her crop in a tight grip. She heard that name before.

Homau Dacam was a faunus tigress that ran a band of murderers, thieves, and cannibals in Vacuo that just missed being classified as a raider group. One of their attacks went badly for them, and most of the group was wiped out and Homau was taken into custody. Vacuo was deemed too dangerous so she was being transported to Vale for trial and questioning, but late last night the convoy was hit just outside of Vale and she and several other criminals were set free.

"Yeah I have..." her eyes widened as she put the pieces together. "She's here?!"

"She was spotted in Vale, and the address in the message is close by. I want to get her before Jaune or anyone else is put in-" Gunshots and broken glass are heard further ahead, down the street and around the corner. While everyone ran away in a panic, Jonathan and Glynda took off in a sprint towards the carnage, where Homau no doubt was right now.

The pair rounded a corner and saw a van parked unevenly on the sidewalk, in front of a dust shop with smashed windows. Jonathan raises his shield up and takes point with Glynda close behind. They moved in front of the store, the sound of them walking on broken glass gave them away to the occupants inside.

The store was ransacked and trashed. Dust was spilled everywhere. The body of the cashier was tossed aside, her chest riddled with bullet holes. Seven people started back at the two hunters with surprise and anger. Four men, three of which were faunus, and two women, one faunus, stood in front of the counter. They all were in dirty prison jumpsuits and they were armed with pistols, one armed with a sub-machine gun.

Behind the counter, looting the register, stood their target: a tiger faunus with orange skin, slanted yellow eyes, platinum blonde hair, cat ears, and unnatural sharp fangs. She had on a feminine green chest piece that had 'VPD' on it as well shoulder pads. Both sets of armour were stained with dark red dried blood, it looked a little big for her figure, and looked like they could be in better shape. Her armour also had ammo clips and a grenade belt with three grenades attached. Underneath the armour she had a regular prisoner jumpsuit the others had on.

"What the fuck are you all doing?!" Homau shouted. "Shoot them!" They all raised their guns and opened fire. Jonathan and Glynda crouched behind his shield for cover. Glynda brought her riding crop up and used her semblance to lift up the one with the SMG and throw him into another criminal. She then picked up an empty display and threw it at another group of two, forcing them against the wall.

Using this as a distraction, the slight pause in gunfire allowed Jonathan to charge forward and bash the head of one of the crooks with his shield. He would have used his Sword but he didn't want any bloodshed with Jaune around. Two more of them tried to rush him from opposite sides, but he backhanded one of them in the head with his shield and swiped his feet making the other one trip and then knocking him out with a blow to the head.

Five of them were knocked out, just Homau and another cook remained. She started at the hunters with shaky hands. "What are you waiting for? Shoot them!" Homau yelled. The cook didn't move. A second later her head exploded from a shot from Homau's rifle and her lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Useless!" She shouted and vaulted over the counter with great speed. Jonathan and Glynda didn't have time to react. Homau jumped in the air and forced Jonathan back with a dual kick and then grabbed Glynda's ankles and threw her sideways into a shelf housing dust on the wall. She transformed her rifle into a chainsaw blade and charged her, her blade revving loudly as if crying for blood. Glynda shook her head and tried to raise her crop to stop her but Jonathan beat her to the punch and body checked Homau.

He lent Glynda a hand, helping her up, they readied their weapons. They had to be careful now, dust of all types was scattered all around the store which could accidentally be ignited with just a spark. They also had to keep Homau contained, preferable in the store so minimize the carnage and keep people out of harm's way. They braced themselves as Homau revved up her chainsaw blade and charged them again.

Meanwhile, the rest of the block has been evacuated. Police had set up a barricades around the other blocks to keep people out. A crowd gathered nearby around the barricades. Jaune was having trouble seeing over so many tall people, and he knew the nice police officers wouldn't let him through. He was about to turn and walk away when he noticed an alleyway nearby. He ran to it and paused when the alley split into three different ways, but then he heard the sounds of battle from the left and ran there.

He knew his dad would be mad at him for leaving the diner. But how could he not? He snuck out right after them and heard that they were going to catch a criminal. He could see a huntsman, his own dad in action! He could see his dad being a hero! How could he miss that? And at least he brought the bag of his things with him so no one could steal them.

He slowed down once he neared the end of the alley. He stopped when he heard the sound of metal and gunshots coming from the store to the right. He dropped the bag in a fright when he saw a orange faunus come flying out of the front window and crash into a car on the street.

Homau quickly shook the daze out of her head and rolled out of the way to dodge a strike from Jonathan. She charged and roared a battle cry as she quickly swung at him with her chainsaw sword. Jonathan blocked her attacks as quick as she could dish them out. When he blocked a strike with his shield, he saw an opening and slashed her with his sword. Her aura protected her from harm but she was pushed back.

She saw Glynda rushing towards her and transformed her chainsaw sword back into a rifle but she wasn't fast enough to get any shots out. Glynda hit her with several hard punches before using her semblance to fling her backwards, towards the alleyway.

Homau crashed against the brick wall and fell on her back with a grunt. She opened her eyes and saw something peculiar. She saw a little blond boy. She almost chuckled when he dropped his bag and tripped when he tried to back away from her.

"Jaune?! What are you doing?! Get out of here now!" Jonathan screams at him.

Homau got a twisted glint in her eyes. "Jaune… your son..." Jaune tried to run away but Homau was faster. She rolled over and pounced towards and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, holding him hostage.

"Back the fuck up!" she shouted. When they hesitated she fired a warning shot near them.

"Daddy, he-ack!" Jaune tried to scream, only for Homau to transform her rifle back into the chainsaw sword and press it to his neck, having several of the blade's teeth dig into his skin.

"Back the fuck up or he dies!" She shouted again. She knew she was only buying herself time, and not much of it. Despite how horrified the two hunters looked, she knew that they were looking for an opening, an opportunity to strike. The kid she had still being alive was the only thing stopping them, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they found an opening or reinforcements arrived.

A thought quickly came to mind, and she smiled.

"Hey, let's play a little game shall we?" Homau said with a grin. "It's simple. Just make a choice. Me," she dropped Jaune, "or him." Before any of them could react she swung her chainsaw sword, that she didn't have enough time to rev up, and slashed Jaune on the back, sending him flying into the dust shop's side window. Not even a moment later, Gynda and Jonathan heard three soft, high pitched metal pings and Homau tossed the grenade belt into the store with Jaune and quickly ran further into the alley way.

"Jaune!" They both shouted in panic worry as they ran into the store to try and save him. With Glynda's hand in his he drove to try and grab hold of Jaune while Glynda used her semblance to throw the grenade belt away.

It didn't get far before exploding and igniting the dust in the shop. As this happened, Jonathan activated his semblance. It was an impenetrable barrier that he can summon to surround himself and those he touches to protect them. Several seconds later, he deactivated the barrier when he couldn't feel any heat from the explosion anymore. He gripped his hands to make sure he had Glynda and Jaune in his arms, only to gasp in horror when he realized that one of his hands was empty.

He quickly looked to his right hand and saw Glynda's hand still in his hand. Then that means… he quickly turned to his left and saw something no parent should ever see.

Jaune laid motionless on the ground belly first. His clothes were burned and cut. His body bled from a large gash on his back and from smaller cuts scattered all over his body. Muscles on his arms and his legs from above the knee were liquefied into a mush of skin and blood.

Neither of them said anything when they sprang into action. Glynda tore strips of fabric off her cape and attempted to make tourniquets for Jaune's arms and legs while Jonathan tore of his shirt the wrap around the large gash on his son's back and got on his scroll, screaming at it in despair. "This is hunter guild squad leader Arc calling for emergency medievac!"

"Arc?" the voice operation questioned. "Reports said you were on leave for two weeks. What happened?"

"We encountered Homau and she… she got my boy."

"By the gods. Alright hold on…. Ok, I got bullhead routed to your scroll's signal but it will take a few minutes for it to arrive."

"Thank you." He put his scroll down and kneeled next to Glynda. "Glynda is there anything else we can do?"

Glynda looks up. "There is one thing, but it's risky. It will either save him or it could kill him. He's so weak right now, I don't know."

"Glynda I know what you're thinking. My aura's too low to do it." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Glynda nodes. "Right." She places her hands on Jaune's forehead and chest. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I releases your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Jaune shimmered brightly with aura for a few moments.

Jonathan came closer and placed his hands on Jaune's chest and poured in what little remained of his aura.

Glynda puts her hands on Jaune's chest. "There not much left after unlocking his aura but I will also give what little I have left."

Jonathan offered a soft smile. "Thank you Glynda." He then tore off part of his shirt and, with Glynda's help, wrapped it around Jaune's body to try and cover some of the smaller injuries. The medivac arrived ten minutes later.

/

It's been eight hours since the incident. In a corridor with a blue polished floor and white walls that is lined with wooden chairs with leather cushions sat the Arc family. Jonathan was going over the day's events, wondering how he could have stopped this while his wife had finally fallen asleep after crying so much in his arms. Joan, Jaune's oldest sister sat by the door, a look of complete terror plastered on her face as they wait for news about Jaune. The triplets Jessica, Jemima and Jenny are looking after Jaune's twin sister, June. Glynda sat a few seats down, still covered in Jaune's blood.

A door opened next to them. Joanne woke up and she and Jonathan stood up as the sisters watched a faunus doctor walk out of the room Jaune is in and up to the parents. His expression didn't give them hope. The doctor sighed as he tried to maintain eye contact. "We did our best but, well... he's stable but barely, and were not sure he's going to hold on much longer. You...you should probably say your goodbyes."

Joanne falls to her knees and began to cry. "No , my baby boy, why….."

With tears starting to stream down his face, Jonathan helped his wife up. "Come on Joanne we have to be strong for Jaune. We should make the most of what little time we have left." It honestly scared Jonathan on how easily he said that. Granted he got used to it out in the field whenever a fellow huntsman or huntress fell in battle. But to say it about one of his children, his only son… it made his stomach knot up.

Everyone stood up and walked into the room. They all stood around his bed. It was a hard sight to look at. He was covered from head to toe in blood soaked bandages with IV blood bags plugged into his arm. He is linked up to various life support machines, the main one being a breathing mask attached to his face.

The doctor sighed. "I'm going to be honest, he's probably not going to ever wake up. Almost every bone in his body was broken or fractured in some way, his spine is fractured in nine places, multiple puncture wounds to his internal organs... his heart was lucky though, it is unscathed but in all honesty at this point we..." the doctor paused, unsure how to word what needed to be said, "we feel it would be best to terminate the life support."

Joanne looks at the doctor with a look of sadness and pure rage. "How... how can you say that?! You have no idea what we're going through! This is my son, my baby boy! How can I just accept his death so easily?!"

The doctor took a step back and sighed. "Look, I have children myself. I know this is a tough decision, that no parent should have to make, but in my honest opinion even if he ever recovers from the head trauma and becomes conscious again, he would have to be on machines for the rest of his life, which even then would be short. I-It would be nothing but suffering in agony for him. He can't even breathe without the life support system."

He paused for a moment to check his now beeping scroll. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I would take the time to think about it." And with that he left the room.

The silence that enveloped the room was deafening. The reality of the situation sinking in, and the Arc family and Glynda did not like it. They stood in silence, quietly thinking over everything that had happened and what they were told. The silence is finally broken when Joan comes over and hugs her mom "We… we should let him go. I don't want to see Jaune suffer anymore."

"What!" June shouted almost immediately. "Are you crazy?! We can't kill him!"

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said?!" A five way shouting match soon ensued among the five sisters. Jonathan, Joanne, and Glynda watched and listened to the arguments happening. They all had good points but it was an argument that would yield no winner. There was no right answer.

"Girls." Joanne tried to get their attention, but failed. "Girls?" She said a little louder. "Girls pleas-"

**_WHIP-CRACK_ **

The girls stop arguing and snap their heads towards the source of the sound. Glynda had her riding crop in both hands. She let out a sigh and nodded towards Joanne.

"Thank you," she said softly before turning her attention to her daughters. "I don't want this anymore than any of you do," her voice started to crack ever so slightly, "But...we have to face facts. Jaune..." she didn't want to say it, "Jaune's not going to come back from this." Jonathan held her hand to try and comfort her.

"Your mother's right," he said. "From what the doctor said Jaune's not going to make it either way." He was disgusted with how he was able to accept his own son's death easier than everyone else. "I-It doesn't seem right to prolong it if he's going to be inconstant pain and suffering for the rest of it." Just by the looks on his daughters' faces, he knew that they understood and didn't need to press further. "If there's anything you want to say to him, a final goodbye, say it now."

After a few moments, Joan walked over and tried to smile. "Hey there squirt. I'm…. I'm..." she broke down into tears. "I'm going to miss you so much. Even though I yelled at you every day for messing with my stuff you always made me smile. I wish you didn't have to leave us so soon."

Jenny walks over and stands next to Joan. "Hey there little buddy. We had some good times right? Like when we flooded upstairs trying to turn the stairs into a water slide."

Jessica joined in next. "Yeah like the time we ate mom's freshly baked cakes and cookies and then blamed it on the dog."

Jemima walked up. "Or the times we played dress up. We know you hated it but you would always play with us and never complain, and no matter what trouble we got into you would never tell on us you even took the blame."

The three sisters lean down in turns and kiss him on the forehead, while tears stream down their faces. "We love you Jaune and we will always miss you."

June stands on a chair to reach the bed and wraps her arms around him. "Pleases don't go Jaune! You're not just my brother, you're my best friend! I-I-I don't know what to do without you please don't leave!" June began to ball her eyes out. Joanne came over and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she sobbed into her mother's chest.

Glynda walked up next and took the teddy bear out of the bag and placed it next to Jaune. "I'm so sorry Jaune. I failed to protect you. How can I call myself a huntress if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

Jonathan put a hand on Glynda's shoulder. "No, don't say that. It's not your fault this happened. If anything you're the reason he didn't die on the spot and had a chance. That's more than any of us could ask for."

Jonathan walked up, sat next to Jaune's bed, and gently placed a hand on his son's head "Hey there little guy. Now I know you have to leave us, but when you get to the other side you best be on your best behaviour. Don't mess with great grandma and grandpa arc up there too much, though I know they'll be happy to see you." He tried his best, but he failed to suppress his tears.

Joanne came over and held Jaune's right hand. "Be brave my baby boy. Remember, we all love you so much and we'll miss you." She leaned over and gave one last kiss on his forehead and tightened her grip on Jaune's hand. She didn't want to let go.

The door behind them opened a moment later revealing the faunus doctor from before. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" He asked softly.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, we uh… kids, could you please go wait outside the room?" The five sister hesitated but the slowly made out of the room and closed the door. "We've… made our decision." He stared into the doctor's eyes and the doctor stared back. The doctor understood immediately.

As the doctor walks towards the machines, Jonathan pulls Joanne into a hug as he strokes the back of her head as she sobs into his chest. Glynda puts a hand on Jonathan's shoulder as he lets a river escape from his eyes. The doctor pulled out a key and inserted it into machine command monitor, typed a command code in, and then looked back at Jonathan. He gave him a sad node and then the doctor clicked one final button, turning off the machines.

Everyone could only look at Jaune. The only sound that could be heard was Joanne's quiet sobbing. The doctor then walked up to the grieving parents. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"You people did all you could, there's nothing to be sorry for." Jonathan said.

The doctor could only sadly nod. "I'll…. wait." All three of them looked at the doctor and noticed that the furry pair of ears on the top of his head were twitching. He quickly turned to Jaune. He placed his head against Jaune's chest and one hand on his wrist. "No way. That's impossible. They said he shouldn't be able to breath without the life support."

Behind him, three people gasped.


	2. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, we're back with another great update as promised I've kept within my month schedule so I hope you guys enjoy.

**Twelve Years later**

Jaune leaned back in his seat. ' _I've made it. It took a little help and years of recovery and medical treatments, but I've finally made my dream of going to a huntsman academy._ ' He looked down and observed his full set of armor covering him from head to toe, barely leaving an exploitable gap. He felt fully protected. The armor design drew inspiration from old noble knight armor from books he read as a kid. It had a pearlescent white finish with gold trimmings. He even has a cape that just reached his hips. The inside of it was red but the outside is white and has family crest hand stitched in a gold thread. Strapped to his left hip was Crocea Mors and to his right is a custom Atlassian revolver and ammo pouches, a gift from his godfather.

The ship started to jolted a bit. "Oh no." Jaune tried his best to resist but motion sickness started to take over. He got up and ran past a couple of girls who are chatting away and proceeded to hurl into a trashcan. Or at least he would have if he was faster. Instead he ended up puking onto the floor. "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone," one of the girls with blonde hair said.

"Well, it was a nice moment whilst it lasted," the other girl in red replied.

"I wonder who else we'll meet."

"I just hope they'r-. ah, Yang you got vomit on your shoes."

"Eep, grose grose grose grose grose grose!" She started shaking her boots to get the vomit off.

"Wait get away from me! Don't throw it on me too!"

Jaune staggered off the airship and hovered over a trashcan. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up again but his stomach was still churning. ' _For the love of God... with all the medical advancements we have why is motion sickness still a thing_?!' Once his stomach calmed down a little, he looked up and saw that he has been left behind and realised he has no clue where he should be going. Before he could get up and start exploring he heard a commotion. He looked around saw the red girl from early on the airship and a girl with white hair, who was standing near a cart carrying small crates, currently screaming at the poor girl.

And then there was a sneeze and they exploded. Jaune panicked and was about to run over but was stopped when one of the crates hit him in the head and knocked him down. He was dazed for several moments. When he gets back up he sees the white haired girl walking away and the red one slumped down in shame in the middle of a small crater. It reminded Jaune about his younger sister Jane's first day of school. Brotherly instincts kicked in and he went over to see if she was ok.

A shadow fall over the girl in red. She opened her eyes to see the fully armoured knight looming over her. She almost panicked but before she could he held out his hand towards her. "Hey... I'm Jaune. Sorry about scaring you just then, I guess I might look a bit intimidating in all this gear."

The girl in red reaches up and takes the knights hand. "I'm Ruby." As Jaune lifts her up she smirks. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

/

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune sighed light heartedly.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby giggled. "Knight in vomit armor was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Sneeze?"

Ruby swung her arms down in annoyance "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune snickered. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow sceptically "Do they?"

Jaune sighed "They will… one day."

Ruby giggled for a minute before a short awkward silence overcame them. "So... I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

Jaune stepped back in shock "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby smirked. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"It's also a gun?" Ruby nodded and Jaune smiled "Damn, that's cool!"

Ruby folded Crescent Rose and put it away. "So, what do you have?"

"Oh, I, uh..." he unsheathes Crocea Mors. "Well, I have a sword."

"Ooooohh." Ruby's eyes sparkle with interest.

"I've also got a shield too." He equipped his scabbard, raised his arm and expands it into it's shield form.

Ruby reached out and touched the shield. "Cool. So what do they do?"

Jaune retracts the shield as he took it off his arm before placing it back on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away." He then put Crocea Mors back into the scabbard.

Ruby look confused. "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, but it's easier to carry like this."

Another moment of awkward silence comes between them. "Sorry, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so... looking at your weapon makes me think went overboard when designing mine."

Jaune eyes open wider and alternate between Ruby and her weapon. "Wait, you made that?"

Ruby grins proudly. "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune sighed, suddenly feeling inferior. "Uh, no. The sword was a hand-me-down. My great-grandfather used it to fight in the Great War."

Ruby offered him a conforming a smile. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" then she laughs "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Oh, and I also have this." Jaune took the revolver out of its holster and held it up for Ruby to see.

Ruby gasps as the revolver seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. "Oh my goodness, is that a MH-79 Atlesian revolver?!"

"Yep, it was a gift from my godfather."

Ruby's eyes sparkle as she looks it over. "Mind if I hold it?" Jaune nods and hands it to her. "Wow. Seven multi round chambers… floral engravings in steel grey and jet black metal… Schnee triangular dust illuminated iron sights… can I try it out sometime?" She carefully passed it back to Jaune.

"Yeah, my godfather customised it just for me. Probably not the best idea, the kickback is a bitch."

"Awwwww," Ruby pouted, "but I can handle it. Please." She then gives Jaune her best sad puppy face.

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at her adorable silver eyes. He was use to the puppy face thanks to his sisters doing it to him all of the time, but there was something about Ruby doing it….. "I'll think about it." A huge smile appeared on her face and she jumped in joy, causing him to fumble and drop the revolver.

As he bends over to pick it up, Ruby saw something hanging off the back of his belt. It looked like sword hilt with no blade. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Jaune asked as he holstered the revolver and looked back at Ruby.

Ruby points to his belt. "The thing hanging off the back of your belt."

"It's a pet project," Jaune sighed. "I tried to make my own weapon... let's just say it hasn't gone to well."

Ruby offered him a soft smile. "Maybe… maybe I could give you a hand with it some time. I mean I did build Crescent Rose."

"Wait really, you'd really help me with that?"

Ruby smiled back "Sure, it's not problem, it will be fun." The pair start moving again. Ruby turned to Jaune "Oh, I never said thanks for helping me out back there in the courtyard."

"It's no problem. My mom always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' "

Ruby tilted her head and took a moment to look around "Hey, how much longer till we get there?"

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged. "Don't you know?"

"I thought you were leading?"

"No, I was following you."

/

Ruby and Jaune found and entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to capacity with students. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby saw her sister waving to her and then turned to Jaune. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

She quickly ran over to Yang, leaving Jaune behind. "Hey, wa-and she's gone. Ok well that's… hopefully one friend down. Hopefully I can make more." He moved over to the crowd, oblivious to the girl with red hair and bronze armor that overheard him.

Jaune looked over the crowd and then to stage. He then spotted a familiar figure standing guard by the stage. Someone who was there for most of his life, who was always there to help him, and who was the reason for him being alive right now. Glynda Goodwitch.

' _She doesn't know I'm here,_ ' Jaune remembered. He tuned everything out and a smile crept on his face as an idea came to mind. As the headmaster delivered his speech, he carefully maneuverer to the side of the crowd, carefully not to draw attention to himself.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," Jaune's target said, oblivious that he was near the front of the stage. When the students were filing out from the auditorium he crouched in front of the stage to remain hidden. When the last student left the room he leaped onto the stage. The sound caused Glynda to turn around just as a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her off the floor and spun her around. Combat instincts almost kicked in, but she heard an all too familiar laugh. She was then set down and her eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was. "Jaune, is that you?"

"Hello," Jaune giggled.

With a huge smile, Glynda wrapped her arms around him. "Jaune! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm attending Beacon now," he said as they both pulled away from the hug.

"Wait, but I never saw your transcript."

"I asked you know who to get Ozpin to hide it from you," he replied with a smirk. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Of course you did." She sighed but then immediately smiled as she put an arm around him. "Well I'm happy I get to spend the next four years with my favourite Arc."

"And I get to spend them with my guardian angel."

Glynda playfully smacked his arm. "Don't call me that here in public." The two then began laugh, but stopped and turned around when they heard someone cough. Glynda blushed when she saw Ozpin smirking from behind his mug.

/

Jaune walked down the crowded ballroom trying to find a spot to lay down. He eventually found a spot over by a girl in black wearing a black bow by the wall. "Excuse me," he walked up to her, "is that space taken?"

The girl looked up at him with amber eyes. "What?"

"Is that space taken?" Jaune pointed to the gap next to her by the wall.

The girl in black looked at the gap then back to him. "Nope, feel free to set up your sleeping bag here."

Jaune smiled. "It's ok, I don't need one." He then sat down and leaned against the wall. "Name's Jaune."

"Blake." She then cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to get changed?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, I'm good."

Blake looked at him like he was mad. "You're going to sleep in your armor? You're not even going to take the helmet off? It looks uncomfortable."

"Yep," Jaune nodded. "Don't worry, it's padded in here. It's really comfy."

"Ok then," Blake shrugged and went back to her book. Jaune closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Jaune heard a woman proclaim loudly which stirred him from his attempted slumber.

"Cut it out!" He heard Ruby's voice proclaim. He opened his eyes and saw the two of them duking it out. He spared a glance at Blake. She just shrugged and Jaune closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake said before she was interrupted by Weiss Schnee storming over.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" She said, stopping the two fighting girls. Jaune peeked one eye open to see what was happening. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss and Yang look at each other and upon seeing the other. "Oh, not you again!" They both cried out at the same time.

"Shh!" Ruby had a finger in front of her mouth "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep."

Weiss threw her arms up in exasperation "Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

Blake just rolls her eyes at the fight and tried to get back into her book. She could have sworn she heard Jaune snicker a couple of times.

/

Jaune was woken from his slumber by the loud singing coming from a orange haired girl. She's zipping about with almost fighting amounts of energy for this time in the morning. She was running around one person in particular. "Wake up, lazy butt!"

The victim of her morning antics sat up with a groan as the orange haired girl continued to hound him. She then started prancing round the room singing. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

It’s at this point, that Jaune is wondering if he still had any of his sedatives left from his last operation that he could slip into this girl's breakfast to calm her down and spare everyone from her hyperness, especially the poor guy she kept bugging.

The poor guy looked around the room and made eye contact with Jaune. Under his helmet, Jaune gave him a sympathetic smile. He knew what he was going through. His younger sisters did the same thing to him, though thankfully the other guy didn't have to go through the pain of his sisters accidentally jumping on him when they jumped on the bed.

The guy in green sighed again as he got on with his morning routine, while being followed around by the orange haired girl as she keeps talking to him. Jaune just looked on in amazement as he begins his morning routine, wondering how this girl could talk like this for so long.

The orange haired girl continued to zip back and forth "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

Jaune walked back into the ballroom, followed by the two as they were readying themselves. The orange haired girl is brushing her hair and still chattering while the guy in green is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

Jaune had trouble taking his eyes off the girl, who still bouncing around. "We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

Jaune sat down and had a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and apple juice. He saw Ren and the bubbly girl sit down at the table across from him. The girl continued to talk with a pancake hanging from her mouth. "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" she slurps up the rest of her pancake "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

Jaune finished his breakfast before them and left to head to the locker room, sighing in relief as he finally away from the hyperactive girl. ' _How does that guy put up with her? Granted it just like my seven sisters but that was divided over seven people. She's all in one!_ ' He then hears the two of them enter the locker room.

The orange haired girl jumps in the air. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Ren?" The girl now identified as Nora said.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora remained silent for several moments. Jaune thought Ren had accidentally broke her, until her eyes opened wide. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren just smiled and shook his head. "Come on Nora, let's go."

Jaune watched the two walk away with a smile. ' _Godspeed Ren, you're going to need it.'_ Jaune then took out his scroll and began walking down a row of lockers. ' _Ok then… locker 636, where are you? Kind of strange, I don't remember going this far in the locker room… huh, what noises do sloths mak-_ ' "Opmh!" Jaune was so caught up in thought that that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Jaune looked down and saw that he knocked down a white haired girl in a similar coloured dress, lying next to a small case that looked vaguely similar to the one that hit him in the head yesterday. He couldn't help but notice that she looked familiar to- "Watch where you're going you brute!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry," Jaune sheepishly apologized, and offered her a hand. "I was thinking about something wasn't paying attention." Weiss accepted it, squeezing his hand harder than necessary as he helped her up. She then help up the case.

"I already blew up yesterday because some idiot knocked over one of my dust cases, I do not need to go through that again today!" She said, eyes full of hate. Jaune raised his hands up and took a step back.

"Wait hold on a second," a red haired girl with bronze armor said as she stepped in between the two of them. "It was an accident and he obviously didn't mean it. I don't think he deserves this."

Weiss looked at red haired girl, then back at Jaune who was giving an apologetic smile, then back at the other girl. She then closed her eyes and gave a soft, calming sigh. "No," she spat out and then opened her eyes. "I guess not," she said with less spite.

"How about we start over then," she said with a smile. "How about you introduce yourselves." She stepped back from in between the two.

Jaune nodded. "Sure." He held a hand out and smiled. "My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc."

Weiss raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Jaune Arc. She heard that name before, but where? Of right, she heard Winter mention that name, or at least something similar to it, in the past. She decided to ask her about it later. She took his hand and shook it. "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company," she recited.

"Nice to meet you Weiss," Jaune smiled as he shook her hand. However something was bothering him. Schnee. Why did that name sound so familiar? He'd figure it out later. "Sorry again for knocking you over and almost spilling your dust and... wait, second time… was that explosion yesterday-"

"Please don't remind me of that," Weiss interrupted and face palmed. Jaune resisted the urge to chuckle, but someone else couldn't. He turned and saw the red haired girl with her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter.

He quickly looked back and forth between the two. "Oh, was I interrupting a conversation between you two?"

"Oh, no it's fine," the red haired girl replied. She smiled as she raised a hand towards him. "It's nice to meet you Jaune."

Jaune gripped her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too Miss… I don't believe you mentioned your name."

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed. "How do you not know Pyrrha Nikos? She's kind of a celebrity."

Jaune blinked and looked over Pyrrha. "Is she an actress or something?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened slightly as Weiss' twitched slightly. "What, no. Pyrrha is one of the best fighters out there. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy, and she won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row, a new record."

"Uh," Jaune shrugged his shoulders, "congratulations?" His voice betrayed that he had no idea what those were.

Pyrrha's lips curved ever so slightly upwards as Weiss face palmed a second time. "Oh for the love of- she's on the cover of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal boxes!"

Jaune's eyed widened in recognition not that they can see and he jumps up and down in excitement. "That's you?!" Pyrrha nodded a moment later. Jaune then narrowed his eyes, and raised an accusing finger at her. "So you're the one that gave me and my little sisters cavities," he said with a smile and a faux serious tone.

Pyrrha chuckled into her fist. "I guess I did," she said, playing along with the joke. "Sadly it doesn't say on the box that the cereal isn't very good for you."

"I knew there wasn't a warning label on them." He then crossed his arms. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers." After a moment of silence they both burst out laughing, while Weiss just stood by dumbfounded.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately,_ " Glynda's voice bellowed over the PA system.

Jaune took a moment to calm down. "Alright well, good luck out there you two," Jaune said.

"As to you," Weiss said and respectfully nodded her head. Pyrrha did as well and they both took off for the cliffs while Jaune continued to search for his locker. He found it further down the aisle. He opened it and took out Crocea Mors and his revolver and holstered them. He also took out another very important piece of armor.

It was his new armored helmet. It was a recent gift from his godfather. It has a pearlescent white finish with gold trimmings much like his armor. It had a black polarized visor with small clamps to secure it to the rest of the armor. He tests the new mouthpiece and smiles as it retracts and shuts with ease. Looking around to make sure everyone else had left the locker room he slips off the old helmet and replaces it with the new one, clamping it in place, and nodded to make sure it wasn't loose. He smiled and hurried his way over to the cliff side.

/

On the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest are the new first year students. They stood on silver tiles. Professor Ozpin took a sip from his mug while Glynda typed away on her tablet.

"For years," Ozpin started, "you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams." Glynda said. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What?" Jaune looked over and say Ruby become worried. Ohhh..."

Ozpin continued speaking with a smile. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby let out a groan. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!"

"See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

Ozpin continued. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune sighed. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Uh..." Jaune peaked over and noticed that the cliff was very high. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone stroke a pose on their tile, waiting to be launched. Nora crouched low, Ren equipped his weapons, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readied her body, and Jaune was still raising his hand. "Uh, Ozpin? I have a question." Ozpin spared him a glance. "So, this landing strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin gives him a deadpan look. "No. You will be falling."

"I'm guessing you're not going to give us parachutes?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh... oh boy." he looked to his left as the students were launched into the forest one by one. Nora was as happy as she could be. Ren remained stoic. Yang put on a pair of aviators and cheered as she was launched. Ruby's face hardened with a small smile and was then sent flying.

Jaune then felt the tile below him move slightly. He braced himself as best as he can before the tile clicked and he was sent into the air, and then landed face first a few feet away. He got up and wiped the dirt off his visor. "Huh, guess I'm climbing down."

Glynda smiled and resisted chuckling. "I guess you're just a bit too heavy with all that extra metal. Don't worry, just get back on the platform and I can help"

"Thanks," Jaune replied with a smile. He got on the platform again. When the title clicked, Glynda used her semblance to help throw him. She watched as Jaune went flying, a lot farther than she planned.

"Oops, I overdid it." She said with an embarrassed blush.

As Jaune flew through the air, a little thought came to mind. ' _This is why I wanted my armor to have a jet pack! But noooooooo, they said it was crazy!_ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberleader2000: I know I know I suck you all want to see how Jaune was going to get over being so badly injured the last chapter well don't worry you will still get to see it but it's going to be as flashbacks. Now I would also like to remind people the vote for A Fluffy Drunken Marriage is still open so if you haveing put your vote in yet now is your chance.
> 
> Blaiseingfire: Well, we got ourselves a happy little chapter here. But then again we did with the last one and we all know how that ended. Cyber is setting us up for a crash and burn, I know it!
> 
> Cyberleader2000: *looks innocent* I have no idea what you're talking about. :)


	3. The Miss Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were back again with part 3 and once again we have to thank my co-writer Blaiseingfire who turns my word vomit into gold.
> 
> I also want to say a big thanks to Xerzo LotCN from fanfiction & QuantumAnubis from archiveofourown for you constant support and encouragement.

' _This is my life in a nutshell. Once again I'm tumbling out of control, destiny taken out of my hands. How did my life end up like this? All I wanted_ -' "Waaaaaaaaaa!" Jaune's internal singing was broken as he came to a sudden halt above the ground. He looked up and saw that a spear caught his cape and pinned him to a tree. Well at least he wouldn't tumble along the ground and break something. "Thank you!" He called out to the direction where the spear came from.

"I'm sorry!" A familiar, feminine voice called off from the distance. Jaune chuckled to himself at how concerned she sounded. He tried reaching up for the spear to pull it out but he couldn't reach it. He tried twirling and swinging his body around, gripping his cape and using it to pull himself up, but he couldn't pull himself up and reach the spear. All he managed to do was turn himself around and face the tree.

"Alrighty then," Jaune sighed in defeat. "Tree, you are my new best friend. Uh… not sure what my parents would say when they found out I'm a tree hugger." His head perked up when heard giggling. He did his best to look down behind him and saw Pyrrha.

"Jaune," Pyrrha smiled up at him, "are you ok? Do you need help getting down, or will your new friend help you?"

Jaune retracted his mouth plate. "Very funny… but yeah, yes please. I don't think Bob is one for helping others," he motioned to the tree, making Pyrrha's smile grow.

"Ok I will have you down in a sec." She hold up her hand up towards him.

"Great, it will be nice to fin- wait how are you waaaaaaaaa!" Pyrrha used her semblance to pull Miló free from the tree, sending poor Jaune hurtling to the ground.

"Ow." Jaune fell flat on his back. He sat up and shook his head to make the stars circling his head go away.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha ran over with a look of concern on her face as she held a hand out for him. "Jaune are you ok? I really sorry, I thought you were prepared for the landing."

"Nah I'm good," Jaune accepted her helping hand and she pulled him up. "Just got a little dirt on me. Nothing's broken so we should be fine. Besides it would take a lot more than a small fall like that to stop me," Jaune said but noticed that she was still staring at him. "Everything all right Pyrrha?"

"Your armor got dented. My bad." She points down at his left thigh armor plate. It had a massive dent and scrap marks on it.

Jaune looked back up and smiled to show it wasn't a big deal. "It's fine, it served its purpose in protecting me from harm. Plus now it has that cool battle damaged look. Besides, my father always said that a knight in shining armor never saw battle." Pyrrha smiled. "So uh… any idea where to go? I couldn't see very well with my spinning and all."

"I think we're supposed to go this way," Pyrrha pointed to her left.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha trekked their way across Emerald Forest. Pyrrha was currently taking point, with Akoúo̱ on her back and Miló in its rifle form, as Jaune was bring up the rear and watching their flanks as they are make their way through the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked when he heard noises off in the distance.

Pyrrha turned to the direction the sounds for a brief moment. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

Jaune kept looking towards the gunfire. "Should we go help them?"

"No," Pyrrha shook her head. "Though a noble gesture, if too many of us gather it will only attract more Girmm. We should trust in our fellow classmates to handle it themselves."

Several louder shockwaves echoed through the forest before the sounds of battle ceased. "Yeah I guess you're right. Sounds like they have it handled."

* * *

Ren looked up and his long life childhood friend as the exploded remains of a King Taijitu disintegrated all around him.

"For the record," Ren crossed his arms, "I don't think sloths make explosions."

"Boop." Nora poked his nose causing him to smile.

* * *

Professor Ozpin is watching the students progress on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Glynda Goodwitch walked up behind him holding her own tablet. "The last two pairs has been formed, sir. First we have Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie" She taps the screen to show the two in question. "Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. And the last pair is Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos." Glynda changes the video on her tablet to a view of the two of them.

"Hmm?" Ozpin noticed a look of concern in her eyes. "Is there something bothering you? You looked worried."

"No I'm fine," Glynda said quickly. "It's just… well as you've heard from yesterday, I've been with Jaune and helped him grow since he was very young. I just can't help but feel a little nervous."

"It's only perfectly natural that you feel concerned," Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder, "but you fret for nothing. If Jaune was not able to handle himself he wouldn't be here. He earned his place here, no doubt with your help."

Glynda couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stood at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against a giant beast. "Think this is it?" Jaune asked his partner.

"I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha replied honestly.

Jaune sighed "We should still check. I will go in take a look. If nothing's there I will come back and we can keep looking. Worst case scenario is we waste a few minutes time."

With a sigh, Pyrrha looked up at him and smiles. "Ok, go on then. I will keep the entrance covered to make sure no Grimm follow you in."

"Thanks." Jaune nodes and then heads inside. He walked for a bit until he was barely able to see. "Night vision on." His vision suddenly goes green and he is able to see again. He walked in a bit more and he saw something glowing in the distance. "Hey Pyrrha," he yelled behind him, "I think, I've found something!"

"What is it? What have you found?" Pyrrha called from the cave entrance.

"No idea! Hang on, I'm going to go check it out!"

"Ok, be careful!"

* * *

At the temple, Yang approached one of the relics "Hmm..." after studying the golden knight piece for a few moments she picks it up and shows it to her partner, Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Sure." They then walk towards each other at the centre of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard," Yang grinned.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find," Blake smiled in response

* * *

As Jaune gets nearer he starts to make out what looks like a strange rock formation with a glowing object attached to it. "Huh, is that it?" Hey Pyrrha, I found it!" Jaune called to the entrance. As he reached for the glowing object it moved away from him. The rock formation began to move and several red eyes opened on it. "Oh crap."

Outside the cave, Pyrrha grew a little concerned. "What's taking you Jaune?"

"MISTAKES WERE MADE! MISTAKES WERE MADE! MISTAKES HAVE BEEN MADE!" Pyrrha heard screaming and heavy footsteps getting closer. "OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING!" Jaune jumped out of the cave entrance

"Jaune, what happened?!" Pyrrha asked not even a moment before the Deathstalker crashed through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws. Pyrrha looked up at Deathstalker "Oh that's what's the matter." Pyrrha turned and ran after Jaune.

The pair kept running with the Deathstalker in hot pursuit. Jaune lets out an agitated grunt. "I'm not built for distance running." He spun around and drew Crocea Mors.

Pyrrha skids to a halt next to him. "Right, what the plan?" She asked as the Deathstalker burst through the trees in front of them, turning them into splinters.

Jaune smiled. "Don't have one. Let's just hit it with whatever we can and see if anything works."

Pyrrha holds up her hand to stop him but too late. He's already charging into the Deathstalker's reach, slashing at it with Crocea Mors. She let her hand drop back down whilst sighing in defeat. "But that's not a plan!"

Jaune ducked under the Deathstalker's left claw and then sidestepped its stinger as it tries to impale him. "Ha, this thing is not as tough as it looks!"

Pyrrha charged in, wielding Miló in front of the Deathstalker. "Careful Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let it hit you!"

Jaune laughed. "It's too slow for that." He stabbed Crocea Mors forward, striking it right in one of its eyes. The Deathstalker shrieked in pain. "Yes I got it- uh oh" He tried to pull Crocea Mors back out but couldn't. "Pyrrha it's stuck. I think I ca-" before he can finish the death stalker spun around in circles, trying to shake Jaune loose. He lost his grip and was sent flying into a tree.

"Jau-" Pyrrha got distracted, allowing the Deathstalker to close the distance. It smashed both of its claws into the ground, sending Pyrrha into the air and then quickly hit her with all of its might with its tail, sending her flying off into the forest.

Jaune finally got up in time to see his partner go flying. He turned back to the Deathstalker as it continued to snap its claws at him. He was now alone and his sword was still stuck in its eye. He smiled embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a brush of green leaves.

' _Why am I the only one with bad luck like this?_ ' Jaune moped to himself.

* * *

"Do you have anymore brilliant ideas?!" Weiss shouted at her partner as she tried desperately to hold on.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested.

"What, are you crazy?!" Weiss looked over to see that her partner was gone. "Oh, you insufferable little-"

* * *

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" A gingerly bomber yelled as she rode an Ursa through a forest.

"Nora!" Her long life ninja best friend shouted as he desperately tried to keep up.

* * *

Jaune continued to run through the forest, running close to the trees. He thought that knocking down the trees should slow the Deathstalker down. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. The trees weren't thick enough to stop the might of the charging of the enraged Deathstalker and it soon caught up to Jaune.

Jaune jumped to dodge a snap from its claw but was sent into the air by the other one. He screamed as he fell back down on top of the Deathstalker's body. The Deathstalker continued its charge, roaring in defiance that Jaune dared be on top of it. It swiped it's pincers and jabbed its tail at him to try and get him off.

Jaune yelped as he barely dodged each attack, trying desperately to hold on to the Deathstalker for dear life. He just barely dodged a swipe from its tail when he lost his grip. He screamed as he slide down its body while the Deathstalker tried to shake him off. Out of luck, Jaune managed to grip and hold on. The Deathstalker roared and twirled it's body harder to shake him off. Eventually Jaune lost his grip and was sent flying. He skidded along the ground and eventually came to a halt. He looked up and saw the yellowed eyed, black haired girl from last night.

"Did you just ride a Deathstalker all the way here?" She asked him.

"Yeah… I guess I did," Jaune replied as he rubbed his head.

"See Ren, I told you it was a good idea!" Jaune looked over and saw the loud pair from earlier. He then felt shuffling underneath him.

"Can you get off of me please?!" Yang commanded more than asked angrily.

"Oops." Jaune got off of her and offered her a hand. She squeezed his hand tighter than necessary. "Sorry."

"You're just lucky my hair isn't messed up," Yang said as she dusted herself off.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as she and Ruby ran up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," Jaune said as he scraped some dirt off his shoulder. "You were right, charging the Deathstalker head on wasn't a good idea," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So uh… where did you end up?"

"Oh," Pyrrha had a small embarrassed blush, "after I was launched I crashed into Ruby mid air and then landed in a tree." She pointed to Ruby and a group of trees behind her.

"Thanks for that," Ruby said from behind her.

"Speaking of which, why were you falling from the sky?" Yang asked.

"Oh uh, me and my partner decided that since we couldn't see well on the ground and that getting high would help us, we… jumped on a Nevermore's back." Everyone just stared at the girl like she was insane.

Jaune just tilted his head to the side. "And where is your part-" he and everyone else looked up as a feminine scream reached their ears by above, "-ner?" That white dressed girl from the locker room was screaming, flailing her limbs as she fell from the sky at high speeds.

"I got her!" multiple of them shouted as they held out their arms and moved around to try and catch her.

"I got her!" Pyrrha said.

"I got her!" Ruby yelped.

**_CRASH_ **

"I don't got her!" Nora said.

"My back..." Jaune groaned in pain as he laid on the ground.

"Ow," Weiss winced as she sat up on the knight she landed on. Her eyes then landed on Ruby and she pointed accusingly at her. "YOU! That was the worst idea I have ever seen!"

"But you followed it!" Ruby countered.

"I jumped on it because it was taking off with you on it!" Their arguing was interrupted by the howls of the Nevermore. Jaune stood up and they looked up in time to see it launch a barrage of feathers.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted as she jumped forward and pushed Weiss out of the way. Everyone managed to dodge the barrage, but Ruby's cape was pinned by one of the feathers. As she tried to break herself free, loud thumping came from behind her. She turned to see a Deathstalker with a sword lodged in its head making its way towards her.

She gasped and used Cresent Rose to block several strikes with its pincers but then it brought its tail up ready to strike. Right before it impacted it's tail, pincers, and legs were encased in ice. Ruby gasped and turned around and saw Weiss stabbing her rapier in the ground, casting a glyph.

She and Jaune then ran up to her and got her loose. "Are you ok," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ruby replied as they finally got her cape free. She looked back up and saw that Weiss had her arms crossed and a stern face.

"Ruby, you are so childish… and dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Her face softened up and her voice softened as well. "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby smiled. "Deal. Uh, sorry about coming with the plan with the Never-"

"Omph!" The looked over and saw that Jaune fell on his back. "Yes!" He held his sword above him in victory. They both turned to stare at the Deathstalker, struggling to escape the ice with no avail.

Yang rushed up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. "I'm so happy you're okay!" The two stare at each other for a moment, before cawing from above took their attention.

"It's attacking again!" Ren shouted, giving everyone a heads up to successfully dodge another barrage of feathers.

Jaune brushed passed some feathers and regrouped with everyone. "Guys? That thing is going to keep circling us and it's only a matter of time until the Deathstalker breaks loose. What are we gonna do?"

Weiss huffed in annoyance. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." The group stared at the chess pieces by the ruins.

"She's right," Ruby nodded. "Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind," Jaune said, earning a chuckle from Pyrrha.

Ruby walked over and grabbed a gold knight while Jaune took a gold rook. The Deathstalker roared as it continued to struggle against its bonds. Small cracks started to form in the ice.

"Time we left!" Ren stated as he equipped his twin pistols.

"Right." Ruby waved to the others. "Everyone, let's go!" Everyone followed her, except for a smiling Yang.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked her partner.

Yang just stared proudly at Ruby as she leaped on a boulder and motions for the group to move onwards. "Nothing..." she moves on as Blake smiles in realization.

As the group headed out of the forest and into another abandoned series of ruins, the Nevermore followed them from the air. They spread out when it passed above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks. It perched up on a high column and cawed. Yang moaned out in annoyance. "Well, that's great!"

Jaune turned around to look behind them to see the Deathstalker bursting through the tree line. "Oh come on!" The group emerged from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air and fly towards them.

Ren turned to Nora. "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliged, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from Magnhild, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She was unaware of the Deathstalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their weapons, Gambol Shroud and Storm Flower, against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping glyph beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Pyrrha stopped running beside Jaune and gets out Miló is rifle form. "Go, go!" She fired several shots along with Ren's blasts for a few seconds until it reaches them and tried to swipe its claws at them, prompting the group to run again. The eight then race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha are on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires her sniper rifle at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is knocked back by the Deathstalker.

"Damn it," Jaune yelled as he ran over to the edge of the break in the bridge. "We got to get over there! They need help!"

"Got it!" Nora ran up beside him "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but…" Jaune looked down at the misty abyss, "I'm too heavy I can't make that far of a jump."

Nora smiled diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turned her weapon into its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. Jaune saw what she was about to do. "Wait! No, no, no!" Jaune tried to plead, but it was too late. She slammed the hammer into the bridge, throwing Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming "Nooooooooooo!" as he missed the edge of the bridge and fell out of sight.

Meanwhile, Nora placed one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam her hammer right in the centre of the Deathstalker's face. She fired her weapon to dodge a strike from its stinger. But when she dodged back, she accidentally knocked into Blake, making her fall from the edge.

As she fell, she saw Jaune pulling himself up onto the bridge, then noticed the Nevermore above her and launched her weapon so the gun's blade sunk into the edge of the bridge. She used her ribbon to circle around and leap onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashed all over its body, slashing her sword against it the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby. "It's tougher than it looks!" She warned the others in irritation.

As Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake battled the Nevermore, the Deathstalker was still battling Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha as Jaune finally climbed back up onto the bridge. With a sigh of relief he sees Pyrrha, Nora and Ren rush towards the Grimm, only for all three of them to be swiped back. Jaune stood up and then ran towards the Deathstalker. He reached behind him and detached the weapon from the back of his belt as he held the hilt in hand.

"EXCALIBUR!" with a hiss of pressurized air and the clanking sounds, segmented metal extend from hilt to make a double bladed sword. The sword is almost as tall as Jaune. He gets into a combat stance as the Grimm just shrieked at him. "Time to cut you down to size."

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren recovered just in time to see and watch Jaune charge the Grimm. The Deathstalker tried to swipe him with its claws but Jaune deflected them away with Excalibur. It then tried to stab him with its tail, but Jaune dodged it and slashed it by the stringer. The Grimm roared in pain as it took several paces back. Jaune is smiled when he heard one of the three whistle in amazement behind him.

The moment was then immediately ruined when malfunctioning static was heard and the sword blades collapsed back into the hilt, leaving Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren gasping and staring at the weapon. "Damn it, not again!" He yelled as he shook the hilt. "You useless piece of crap, come on!" With a sigh, Jaune looked back up at the confused Deathstalker and holstered the hilt.

"You know what, screw it." He pulled out the seven chambered revolver and rapidly fired into the Dealthstalker's head, right where his sword cut a tear in the armor. Though the revolver had seven chambers, each chamber held three shots, giving him 21 total. After the ninth eleventh shot, the Deathstalker collapsed. The other three watched on, their mouths hanging open.

Nora looked on in amazement. "Holy hell metal guy, why kind of calibre ammo are you using?"

Pyrrha walked over to Jaune. "I would like to know as well. With the way they broke through that Grimm's armor, the kickback alone should have made the gun impossible to control like you did."

"Nah, it's not that bad," Jaune smirked as he walked over to the Deathstalker. "I just aimed for the crack in the armor we made with our swords earlier. The armor was weak enough for it to punch through as easily as I did."

Pyrrha got concerned as he got closer to it. "Jaune, I wouldn't get so close it."

"Nah it's dead. See, it's not moving." Jaune gave it a kick to emphasize his point and turned to face them.

"Wait… why isn't it disintegrating?" Ren asked. Jaune raised his eyebrows when he realized he had a point. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise in pain when the Deathstalker grasped Jaune in its claws. "What! When could they play dea-" he was cut off when the Deathstalker quickly slammed him into the ground multiple times.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune slumped against the rock, unmoving. "How dare you do that to my partner!" She shouted a war cry and charged forward. Pyrrha deflects its claw with Akoúo and slashed them with Miló in sword form. The Deathstalker recoiled and swipes at her with its other claw. Nora arrived just in time to smash the claw aside with her hammer, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren ran up and jumped on the stinger when it tried to impale him on it, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fired more grenades at the attacking claw. Pyrrha hurled her javelin straight into one of the monster's remaining eyes, making it recoil violently and threw Ren to the side against a large boulder and falls to the ground.

"Ren!" Nora ran to her best friend's aid and Pyrrha was forced back by another attack from the Deathstalker.

"Gahh!" Jaune grunted once more as he tried to break free of the Deathstalker's grasp in vain. "Enough of this, release limit lock 6," he grunted just above a whisper and pushed to break free once more. The Grimm let out a shriek in pain as not only did Jaune force the claw open with his bare hands, he then wedged his feet in one side of the claw and moved his hands over to the other side and kept pushing until cracking and tearing sounds could be heard over the Deathstalker's shrieks. It's claw soon broke in half, dropping him down. He looked over towards where Ren was laying against the boulder.

"Is Ren ok?!" Jaune called out, getting a nod and a thumbs up from Ren, though he was still injured. Jaune drew Crocea Mors just in time to block another strike from the Grimm. With it's one claw out of commission it focused attacking with its other one and then pushed Jaune back a few paces with its tail. It didn't press the attack because Pyrrha ran and fired several shots at its eyes, making it block the bullets with its claw and back up.

Jaune noticed that stinger was hanging limply. "Pyrrha, the stinger!" Jaune pointed towards the stinger.

Pyrrha saw and understood what he meant. "Done!" She raised her shield and hurled it like a disc, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Deathstalker's head. The shield then ricocheted back into Pyrrha's hands.

Jaune then turns to Nora. "Nora, nail it! Make sure it pays!"

"Heads up!" Nora ran up towards Pyrrha, who angled her shield to help give Nora a boost as she jumped. She smiled the entire way up before twirling down and slamming her hammer down on the stinger, driving it into its head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, as Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom.

Jaune hits the ground and almost trips over. Pyrrha landed in a crouch pose and stood up quickly, just like she had so many times before. Nora lands on her bottom, but quickly got up. Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning and leans over on Nora for support.

They all took a moment to recover when a yell caught their attention. The looked over to see Ruby dragging the Nevermore up the cliff by its neck with her scythe. When she reached the top she severed the head clean off, letting the Grimm's decomposing body rain down as she stood on top of the cliff, her cape waving with the wind.

"Good job team!" Nora shouted with glee as if nothing happened and gave everyone a thumbs up. Ren just smiled and shook his head. Pyrrha and Jaune joined them

* * *

The audience gives a clap of ovation at the newly formed team RWBY left the stage and four more students went up and take their places in front of the headmaster. Their faces filled the screen above them. "And finally," Ozpin turned to them, "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" Jaune looked up and pointed to himself in confusion. "Me...?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said. A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump, making Jaune sway back and forth.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

As everyone clears out of the auditorium, Team RWBY heads down and meet team JNPR. The eight huntsmen and huntress conversed with one another, congratulation each other over a job well done and gloating over who did the best in initiation.

"Jaune," Glynda called as she headed over to Jaune with a smile. "Good job out there. I'm so proud of you." She pulls him into a hug, much to the shocked look of his teammates and team RWBY.

Yang smirked, seeing an opportunity. "So I take it you know the deputy Jaune? What, is she your lover~"

"YANG!" Ruby punched her in the shoulder.

"What, no!" Jaune blushed under his helmet as they pulled away from the hug.

"Great, another one of those students," Glynda sighed before addressing the rest of the group. "No, I've been a friend of his family for many years and have known Jaune since he was very little."

"She's pretty much my unofficial aunt," Jaune added, "and also my guardian angel." Jaune smile grew when Glynda smacked him on the back of the head.

"Jaune, I told you not to call me that in public." The two teams burst into hysterics as Glynda's cheeks turned a dash of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN's
> 
> So it's finally starting to take shape I'm getting excited as in the upcoming chapters we are going to have some real drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Blaiseingfire: Homau Dacam was an OC I had for another story that I wrote and I was glad to be able to use her again and not have her killed off in the first chapter :)
> 
> Imagine my surprise when Cyber asked by to beta and co write a story that DIDN'T involve smut of any kind. Still, it was fun working on and I can't wait to see where this goes.
> 
> Cyberleader: well this certainly has changed since we first started throwing ideas at each other I am a little sad we could not work in the scene when Homau rips out Jaune's left eye with her teeth but the flow of the story would not have gone as well.
> 
> If you did enjoy Homau Dacam then I highly recommend reading Blaiseingfire's story The Things We Go Through


End file.
